


Heal

by hisokun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokun/pseuds/hisokun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're each other's sickness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal

**HEAL**

 

~***~

 

_They’re each other’s sickness._

 

~***~

 

He can’t wait to get out of here. He doesn’t even know what the fuss is all about. It’s just another blister. He’s been getting that for years now, from staying under the sun for too long. He’s used to it – it’s practically a prized possession now. So, he doesn’t know why Bianca fervently panicked when Nico formed another blister on his arm.

His sister’s been like this after their dad left the country for a business trip. It’s been two months now, but Hades will come back in a week. Bianca called their dad right after Nico grew another red scar on his skin. She suggested taking Nico to the hospital to go check it out, and their father naturally agreed. Nico threw a fit, destroying all the curtains covering up the house. Their mansion looks like it’s been haunted by drapes. If they really wanted him to step away from the sun, they might as well just bury him underground.

Now, he’s seated in the emergency room, gauze wrapped tightly around his arm. Another scorched scar is on the back of his hand. He touches it softly, trying not to cringe when the pain shoots up his arm. It’s just another blister. It’s going to go away for a few days, and then reappear again. Not even Bianca can prevent that from happening.

He slumps against his seat, banging his head on the wall.

Bianca is arranging his room on the front desk, constantly checking his condition. He glares at her again. He knows that he should be grateful. Bianca is only doing her job, but he doesn’t _want_ her to stress out over this piece of shit problem. It’s not like he can be cured.

His attention is diverted when someone sits next to him. A blond boy is seated rather close for his liking. His hair is curling softly at the tips, and his cheeks are sunburned. He has baby blue eyes, and when he looks at Nico, his mouth immediately forms into a gentle smile. Nico scowls, looking down. The blond’s hands are shaking profusely. Some of his fingers are broken.

The blond wriggles his wrist. “It looks pretty ugly, huh?”

If that looks ugly, then how would this guy react to his arm? Nico subconsciously hides the back of his hand. “What did you do to get that?”

The guy shrugs. “I broke it when I was surfing at the beach. Nothing serious. Just a few broken fingers.”

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

He laughs. “It hurts like _hell_. But at least, I don’t have to do chores, right?”

“That’s a nice way of looking at it.”

The guy shrugs again and nods at Nico’s arm. “What happened to you?”

“I got burned.” It’s the first thing that comes to mind, and it’s not exactly a lie. It’s not like he can go telling a stranger about his rare skin disease. The guy looks like he’s been enjoying the sun for so long. His skin is evenly tanned, save for the reddish tint growing on his cheeks. It’s kind of cute, actually. Kind of.

The guy winces in response. “Ouch. That must have hurt.”

“It hurts more than hell,” Nico says.

 Bianca arrives before the guy can respond. She stands in front of Nico, a nurse following her trail. She’s pushing a wheelchair. Nico looks at it for a second before he adamantly shakes his head. “There’s no way I’m sitting on that. I can walk perfectly fine, thank you.”

Bianca says, like she expected this kind of reaction. “It’s hospital policy. We can’t really argue.”

“I’m not a _cripple_ , Bianca.” He grits his teeth, trying to stay calm.

“Never said you were, Nico.” She puts a light hand on his shoulder, and he shoves it away. It’s quiet for a few seconds before Bianca kneels down in front of him.

Her eyebrows are drawn close together. Nico can practically sense the sadness growing inside her, and he looks away. “Fine,” he says, heaving a sigh. “Fine.”

Bianca smiles a little. Nico bites the insides of his cheek and settles himself on the wheelchair.

The blond grins at him, stretching out a trembling hand. “I’m Will Solace, by the way. Don’t mind the broken fingers. I can live with a few.”

“Um, Nico,” he replies, hesitantly shaking his hand. Will’s palms are warm. “See you around, I guess.”

The nurse starts pushing him away. Nico clenches his fist, wanting the warmth to stay longer in his skin.

 

~***~

 

“I’ll come visit you everyday, all right?”

Bianca is arranging his things on the bed, unpacking his clothes and necessities on the bedside drawer. The doctor told him that he’d have to stay for two weeks, depending on his condition. The blinds are closed, so the sunlight is barely sifting through the windows. He’s lying on the bed in his pajamas – colorful, at that. When Nico refused to pack for himself, thinking that if he delayed the inevitable, Bianca would eventually give in.

Unfortunately, she brought the clothes herself and packed every single colored clothing in his wardrobe. Needles to say, he will practically look like a rainbow.

“Whatever. Just call dad. I don’t want to stay here for much longer.”

“I’ll call him. But I’m sure you’re still going to stay here.”

Nico raises a hand in frustration. “Ah, perfect. Just what I need for summer vacation.”

Bianca sits next to him on the bed, placing her hand on his. “Look, I know that you don’t want to stay here. But we have no choice.”

“I have a choice. I don’t belong here in the hospital. Nobody does.” Nico has always thought that the hospital is a place for the dead. It makes him uncomfortable. It’s like Bianca dragged him to the cemetery.

She offers him a sad smile. “You’ll be out of here in no time.” She stands up, kissing the top of his head. “You have your phone with you, so just call me when you need me. The nurses will help you whenever necessary, okay?”

“Whatever,” he grumbles, lifting the blanket to his lap. “Can you turn the conditioner down while you’re at it?”

Bianca obliges, shifting the position. The temperature slowly turns warm. “I’ll see you later. Love you.”

Nico sighs. “Love you, too.”

Bianca closes the door behind her, leaving Nico staring at the windows. He slides further down the bed, lifting the blankets over his body. He closes his eyes. He curls his fingers tightly around the fabric, the heat of his skin traveling to the unhealed blister on his arm.

He waits for a few seconds before he finally can’t take it. He hops off the bed, walking toward the window. He pulls the blinds up, and he winces slightly when the sunlight glares directly at his face. He waits until his eyes have adjusted before he stares at it, ignoring the pain forming on his arms. He puts his hand flat on the window. Then, he saunters back to bed, hoping that his skin doesn’t get too affected.


End file.
